


Done Lying to Myself

by Nita__peeta176



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nita__peeta176/pseuds/Nita__peeta176
Summary: AU to Wyatt being with Jessica and it echoing throughout the bunker, let's just say it's not because he really likes being intimate with her as much as that night in Hollywood with Lucy.





	Done Lying to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for spelling or getting off track a little bit, there are elements of other fanfics in this credit goes to them, thanks for inspiring me

Wyatt POV 

Hovering over Jess I can't help but think about Hollywoodland with Lucy how perfect almost too perfect with the fire crackling, and that dress shimmering, Lucy throwing herself into him sending a shiver down his back just thinking about it…. That's what makes me moan I kinda feel guilty but I'm with jess because lucy wants me too, as we keep going in order to have any satisfaction I have think about Lucy.  
After we were done I lay there catching my breath, jess noticed I was far away and tries to figure it out but I just shrugged it off… good dammit why do I have to be a reckless hothead?? I smirk  
“You sure nothing's wrong?”  
“Yeah just happy we were able to save Kennedy” I lied  
“Yeah it was cool”  
She just turned her head in the pillow and closed her eyes.  
I just get up and put my pajama pants on and go to the bathroom, great Flynn last person I want to see but I swallow my pride I don't even know why I went to the bathroom I guess it's because I can get my head somewhat clear. I need advice I really hate it but I already made it awkward for Rufus so I walk up to him  
“hey can we talk about Lucy, just to let you know i’m sorry for making awkward with bringing Jess I just...it was so sudden.. I need to get some kind of advice on what to do because I feel guilty and it's starting to become too much, this is the only time I will put my pride aside”  
“I may never understand what Lucy sees in you but I have to respect the fact that if my wife came back I would do the same exact thing so I won't judge to harshly, I think you should tell Jessica you moved on because anyone with eyes can see how you long for her and Lucy told me about how if not the reason on why she didn't want to stay is because she saw the way you looked at Lucy when Emma had a knife close to her neck… that's all I'm going to say about the whole hospital situation, anyways this will sound stupid but write it down and read it out loud trust me I used after coming back from Afghanistan after Lorena kept BUGGING me to deal with my PTSD, so you don't stumble with your words like you just did trying to tell me you wanted my help, which by the way did it kill you?? I know what I did wasn't acceptable but you seem to really care about Lucy so I understand your hatred especially after I kidnapped her but as I said I'm grateful you felt comfortable to come to me"  
“Thank you that actually helped and really being a smartass I regret asking for your help"  
He looked at me with a smirk and rolled his eyes and looked at me about to say something but then we just start laughing, just as we are starting to somewhat breathe (more like wheezing) Lucy walks over I know I look like a deer with headlights but she has such a beautiful breathtaking smile, more like pride looking back and forth between Flynn and I. Flynn that asshole just makes a stupid excuse to leave now Lucy just looks at me with a bunch of questions filling in her eyes  
Well now or never  
“Hey Lucy...ummm… I made a mistake on who I wanted, please don’t interrupt…”  
“okayyy..just spit it out whatever it is, because I really want to go to bed”  
“I'm holding you too that…. I REALLY miss you, I don’t know about you but I can’t stop thinking about Hollywoodland, and I think I’m going to go through with the divorce, I mean everything has changed sooo much, and we've been fighting quite a bit especially after saving JFK…”  
“Fighting huh??.....because that's not what it sounded like not to long ago"  
She said Bitterly  
“Luce that’s exactly what I mean by I can't stop thinking about Hollywoodland, I thought about you the entire time, while….*sighs* i… just can't stay away from you anymore”  
She just stares doesn't say anything but then Jess walks by and glares at Lucy then looks at me  
“hey I came to check up on you, you've been gone for awhile”  
Lucy just stares at the ground frozen  
I look at Jess.. freaking out well its it's now or never *deep breath*  
“Hey Jess I'm sorry I...dragged you into this hellhole but I can't do this anymore….”  
“Seriously that's not what it felt like earlier”  
She looks at Lucy with a vindictive smile  
Lucy looks back at her with resilient glint in her eyes and says  
“Really because if that was true you wouldn't have wanted to leave because ‘the way Wyatt looked at you’ while yes I may have heard everything but I don't think he wants you anymore” she turns to look at me  
“ I'm done lying to myself, I'm sorry for pushing you away Wyatt”.  
My visions starting to blur  
“Lucy...dont you saw me do anything for her…”  
Jessica scoffs I look at her  
“Jess I'm done”  
She just looks at me like she didn't hear me  
Just then Agent Christopher walks in..  
“You heard him pick up your stuff and let's get you out of here"  
Christopher looks at me with a huge smile and mouths About damn time  
I look at Lucy she looks back we just stare at each other for what felt like an eternity but no time at all. I stop the silence  
“ I understand if you want nothing to do with me, I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust for however long it takes”  
“it will be awhile but there's nowhere to go but down right??”  
“yes ma’am, would you like a drink?”

 

A few weeks later after divorcing Jessica I get a knock on the door, after telling whoever it was to come in i see its Lucy  
“hey you need anything?” I ask nervously because we're in a room the same one where i….  
“Wyatt you think really loud… I could care less that you did anything with.. her, I may have a few weeks ago but now I'm not going to ruin it, because I'm not listening to Jiya bitch sooo”  
I'm about to say something but she attacks me with her lips I was shocked at first but tension that I didn't know I even had was released.  
Whatever I was going to say goes blank  
Let's just say there wasn't talking for quite a few hours till the alarm goes off signaling we need to jump. Lucy and I look at each other looks like the feeling is mutual on not wanting to leave our bubble  
Ugh dammit Emma can't be entirely too mad due to making me pull my head out of my ass realizing I have an amazing woman, great we also get to hear Rufus flip out hopefully it's not too obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please comment I want to improve


End file.
